Better Than Revenge
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: Baltigoa, or B, left Yoko and Kuronue to start solo thieving. When she gets captured by Spirit World and Kuronue dies, she blames our silver fox friend and plans revenge. What happens when she falls for him though? Will she get her revenge or will she get something better? YokoxOC *Second Request for KandaxYokoxGrell*
1. Captured

**Hello everyone! No I'm not dead! This is request number 2 for KandaxYokoxGrell. Hope you like the first chapter! Remember lawyers, I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho ****_or _****Baltigoa, she belongs to KandaxYokoxGrell!**

* * *

_I wiped my tears as I ran away from the stupid fox,_

_'Darn it Yoko, you stupid pervert,' I growled in my mind. Just then I was attacked by Spirit World officers,_

_"Hold it right there!" they shouted. I frowned,_

_"Sorry, but if you could piss me off another time that would be great," I snarled sarcastically._

_"Sorry miss, but you're under arrest for thievery, and murder of Spirit World officers, we will take you now." I smirked, taking out my poison-tipped daggers from my boots,_

_"Now, now, is that any way to treat a lady?" I cooed. They all gulped in fear but readied their weapons. I grinned at their fear, "I can smell your fear you know," I whispered to one of the guards. They began to attack, but got more wounds than they inflicted on me. I laughed, "You should be proud, you managed to scratch me!" I smirked. One of them pulled out some Spirit cuffs and planted them on my dark grey wings. I frowned, "That will not do," I tsked. Before I could do anything more though, they knocked me out._

_I groaned,_

_"My head is killing me. What happened?" I sat up and looked around the…. __**Cell?**__ I shot up, "What the- WHERE AM I?" I shouted. _

_"You are in Spirit World prison Miss Baltigoa." I frowned at the tiny ruler Koenma on the screen,_

_"One, its B. two, how did I not kill your stupid officers?" I growled. He smirked,_

_"Okay __**B, **__well, for the second question I honestly have no clue." I growled when I realized there was no window or anything in my cell besides a bed, bathroom, and chair. I also saw that they put Spirit Cuffs on me as well as put me in a strait jacket. I sighed and jerked my head to get my black bangs out of my eyes,_

_"Oh well, let us see if I can break out of Rekai," I smirked._

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Second one should be up by tomorrow! :)**


	2. Kuronue?

**Hello my faithful readers! I wanted to remind everyone that I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa, they both belong to the respective owners.**

* * *

**Skip about 100 Human Years**

I sat on my bed and groaned as I looked at the marks that told me how many years it'd been,

"A hundred years in this stupid cell?" _at least they took off the strait jacket, dang Koenma; you really made sure I couldn't escape. _I had to give him credit for that. I growled as a guard walked into my room,

"_You dare walk in here knowing I don't need weapons to kill you_?" I whispered in his mind, my sadistic side squealing with joy at his fear.

"L-Lord K-Koenma wants to s-see you," he stuttered. I smirked, but didn't fight back as he put the dreaded jacket back on me and followed him to the toddler's office. I always liked to read Koenma's thoughts but my mind was instantly assaulted by his panicking voice.

_'She's going to kill me! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm __**so **__dead!'_ I blocked out the annoying thoughts quickly,

"Why in the three worlds would I kill you? I don't want to stay in that horrendous cell _longer. _It's _so _boring," I drawled out boredly. He jumped at the sound of my voice,

"Um… no reason?" it sounded more like a question. I rolled my eyes,

"Just tell me. I never said that I _wouldn't _kill you, it _is _an option," I grinned. He gulped but made a screen appear behind him. I flopped on the couch and tried to get comfortable while the…. _Whatever, _started. I perked up when I saw Kuronue and Yoko running through bamboo. I smiled at the sight of my friends and thieving partners. Yoko had a mirror in his hand and they were running from Spirit World officers. I tensed when Kuronue's precious pendant fell off, he, of course, went back to get it. I felt my heart drop as bamboo shot out, impaling my dear friend. "Kuronue!" I gasped, I didn't want to watch but did as Kuronue told Yoko to go and he _did. _When the video was over I felt my eyes glazed over with tears but blinked them away, "Is that all I was called in for?" I asked calmly. He nodded nervously as the guard from before came and escorted me to my cell.

_'Yoko could have saved him,' _my conscious whispered angrily. I growled as my anger grew, but soon began laughing like a mad woman. "Oh, my dear kitsune, you _will _die," I giggled, already planning revenge.

'_You __**will **__pay.'_


	3. Yomi and Revenge

**Morning lovelies! Chapter 3 is now up :) Wanted to remind you all that I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa, they both belong to their respective owners! :3**

* * *

**Skip 3 Weeks**

I grinned as I looked at the 101 scratch marks in the wall, 101 years I'd been here, that means I was free! I giggled as four guards came through the safe-like door and brought me to Demon World. Two held me still while the other two untied my wings, undid the strait jacket, and took the cuffs of me. I sighed in relief, stretching my wings, their six foot wingspan casting shadows on the ground. I looked back to the guards,

"Can I have my weapons?" I asked. They hesitantly gave me my daggers and whip before stepping quickly back into their portal. I smirked and looked around my 'home' before getting the awesome idea to visit Yomi! I stretched my wings one more time before taking off in the direction of his place.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

I didn't bother knocking,

"Honey I'm home," I sang.

"B?" I spun around to see my elven-eared friend.

"YOMI! I haven't seen you in a while huh?" I smiled. He smiled back; I noticed he'd gotten better with being blind; good.

"It's been over a hundred years B," he deadpanned. I grinned,

"So it has." I zoned out, remembering when we all used to be thieves together. Sighing, I ran a hand through my bangs, annoyed about the whole thing. Yomi regarded me calmly,

"What are you thinking, Queen of Thieves?" I smirked,

"A little game called _revenge."_ He 'stared' at me,

"What for exactly?" I frowned,

"Kuronue, he's dead. I watched the whole thing." Yomi frowned as well,

"I heard. What are you going to do?" I sighed,

"Well, I was thinking sneak attack, but honestly I could probably just get him to talk with me and I'll kill him there." He gave me a small smile,

"Last question though," he stood up and began walking, "will you be able to kill him?" he whispered in my ear as he passed. My breath caught in my throat, I hadn't thought about that. Finally gathering up my courage I nodded,

"Yes, I will avenge my friend."

* * *

**This one was a bit short, sorry ^.^'' REVIEW PEOPLES PRETTY PLEASE!**


	4. How We Met

**Hello! One thing before we begin; PLEASE REVEIW! If you do I'll be super happy! (\(^.^)/)**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa, they both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

I drew the words on my wings that would turn them into 'tattoos' on my back so that I could spy on Yoko. Yomi sat in front of me as my wings seemed to fade. I didn't have to look to know there were now two black angelic wing patterns on my back. I turned back to Yomi,

"Well, wish me luck Yomi. I'll be back soon!" I smiled as he pat my head and left. Sighing, I ran through the forest of Makai. I was going to my old home; Yoko's castle.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

I watched through the window as Yoko talked with one of the few remaining thieves. I frowned at the thought but shook it off. I already knew I couldn't read Yoko's mind since he put up a block, but I _did _read the other demon's mind.

'_So tonight we kill him, shouldn't be __**that **__hard, he's been off his game since B left and now that Kuronue's dead. He he, shouldn't be too hard.' _I kept myself from growling in anger,

_'How dare they try to kill __**my **__victim! I'll kill the ones involved while Yoko's sleeping.' _I couldn't stop the little annoying voice as it said I was also worried for the fox. I ground my teeth together before slipping back up to the roof in the shadows. I began to fidget, knowing when I had times like these, quiet and uninterrupted, was _bad. _It was bad because I begin to think of the past.

_Flashback_

_I was wandering around, not really interested in the things going on around me. I walked by an alley and was grabbed, a clawed hand covered my mouth while another one wrapped around my waist. I stayed calm and elbowed behind me, successfully removing the hands, before taking out my daggers and getting into a fighting position. I saw two men; they looked like complete opposites, one light one dark. The light one had silver hair, white clothes, amber eyes, and silver fox ears with a tail. The dark one had violet eyes, black hair, black bat wings, and black clothing. I glared at them,_

_"Can I freaking help you?" I growled. The dark one laughed, and I recognized him immediately. "You're the jerk-off who ruined my robbery!" I shouted, about to lunge at him._

_"Yes, that's me. We wanted to know if you would join our band of thieves." I regarded them warily,_

_"Why would I do that?" the light one answered this time,_

_"We are the King of Thieves." I felt my eyes widen,_

_"Okay, but I can't keep thinking of you as Light and Dark. I need names." They both smirked,_

_"Kuronue," Dark said._

_"Yoko Kurama," Light nodded. I waved,_

_"Baltigoa." Dark, err, __**Kuronue **__wrapped an arm around me,_

_"Nice to meet you B." I sighed,_

_"It's a pleasure __**Dark."**__ I smirked. He gave Yoko a thumbs up,_

_"I like her! She's a spit fire!" I rolled my eyes as Yoko examined me,_

_"Okay." Kuronue grinned as I sighed,_

_"Whatever._

_Flashback end!_

I smiled at the thought of when I met them,

_'Stupid Kuronue, always ruining my hunts.' _ I laughed before another thought hit me, this time not as happy.

* * *

Ooh, what's she thinking about? :) Review and find out!


	5. The Bet

Last time

**_'Stupid Kuronue, always ruining my hunts.' I laughed before another thought hit me, this time not as happy._**

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at the table reading when Yoko came over and wrapped his arms loosely around my neck. I thought nothing of it, so used to Kuronue's flirting._

_"Hey Yoko," I greeted. He tightened his arms a bit as a reply. I marked my place in the book before looking up at him, blue meeting gold. "Can I help you?" I asked. He nodded and began nuzzling my neck, causing my normally pale face to probably go red. "Y-Yoko, what are you doing?" I asked, more like stuttered. He grinned at me, showing sharp fangs,_

_"Seeing if I can get a reaction," his silky voice replied. I blank faced him before shoving him off,_

_"Idiot," I breathed, standing up. He smirked at me, standing up as well and backing me against the wall,_

_"Now, now, that's not very nice B," he began to play with a piece of my messy black hair that came out of my braid. I watched nervously as he twirled it around his finger, I was __**very **__aware about how little space was between us. Our breaths mingled together, warming the air. I tried not to, but I closed my eyes from the soothing pull of my hair. My eyes shot open though when I felt something cover my mouth. When I saw that it was Yoko's, my eyes fluttered close and I began to kiss back, wrapping my arms around his slender neck. When we pulled away he had a smirk plastered to his face, "Huh, Kuronue owes me money now." I blinked,_

_"What?" I asked stupidly. He laughed,_

_"We had a bet, I bet that I could 'charm you' he said I couldn't." I stared at him before taking my fist and letting his face say 'hello.' I glared at him,_

_"You stupid pervert! I should kill you right now!" I growled. He just grinned, _

_"Every King needs his Queen." I began to stomp out, going to find my bat friend and sock him into next week, before I stopped at the door, an evil thought coming to mind._

_"Hey Yoko, let __**us **__make a bet." He walked over,_

_"Yes?" I smirked and moved to where I was whispering in his ear,_

_"I bet you can't make me fall for you." I felt him smirk,_

_"What an interesting bet, and if I win?" I smiled up at him,_

_"You win the game," I teased, walking out._

_Flashback end!_

* * *

**Once more loves: PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy :D**


	6. Save Him

**Hola! Hope you all liked last chapter because here is chapter 6! I do not won Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa!**

* * *

**LAST TIME**

**_"Every King needs his Queen." I began to stomp out, going to find my bat friend and sock him into next week, before I stopped at the door, an evil thought coming to mind._**

**_"Hey Yoko, let us make a bet." He walked over,_**

**_"Yes?" I smirked and moved to where I was whispering in his ear,_**

**_"I bet you can't make me fall for you." I felt him smirk,_**

**_"What an interesting bet, and if I win?" I smiled up at him,_**

**_"You win the game," I teased, walking out._**

That's how I got the name 'Queen of Thieves.' I sighed, that was also when I figured out I had feelings for him. I growled at thought before seeing that it was time to kill. I smirked and undid the charm on my wings, letting them stretch out, feeling the breeze shift them. I snuck in through one of the passages I knew of before stretching out my mind and feeling around. There were about ten thieves left and they _all _were planning to kill the fox. I sighed angrily and stuck to the shadows, using all the techniques Yoko and Kuronue taught me. I crept to where they were all meeting and saw all ten of them getting their weapons ready. I followed their lead and did the same with my own weapons. I used the little wind powers I had and made a window open, carrying in a soft breeze. This startled and distracted them, so I took that chance and killed the one closest to me and dragging him into my shadows. I kept doing this with each of them until only the leader was left. I stepped out,

"Hello." He spun around, his weapon ready,

"The Queen of Thieves huh? Come here to save your King?" he sneered. I laughed coldly,

"Aw that's cute, but no," my face became blank, "_You, _my dear, were going to kill _my _victim. That won't work at all!" I smirked at him as he glared,

"Trouble in paradise for the lovers huh?" I growled,

"We aren't _lovers _idiot, and as much as I would _love _to continue this conversation, you need to die." He laughed and threw his dagger at me. My wings came around and protected my body, the dagger clattering to the floor.

"H-how?" he stuttered. I smiled,

"The wings aren't just for decoration, they are infused with, well, think of it as _lightweight steel_," I grinned. "All Pegasus demons are born with it," I shrugged as I took out my own daggers, "Goodbye." I killed him quickly and threw him with the rest of the bodies but froze when I heard clapping. I looked up to see Yoko Kurama standing there. I growled at him as he began to speak,

"I knew you cared," he teased. I scoffed,

"What part did you come in at exactly?" I asked. He smirked,

"I've known they were planning this, but I never thought the Queen of Thieves would return."

"I was in jail moron!" I snarled, "I'm trying to kill you!" He blinked at my tone,

"I realize that, _why_ exactly?" I rolled my eyes,

"I know Kuronue's dead." He froze before realization dawned on him,

"And you think I could've saved him." I felt tears pool in my eyes as I nodded. He sighed, "You saw what happened as well?" I nodded again, feeling the hot tears fall. I looked everywhere but him,

"I need to go," I whispered, jumping through the open window and flying back to Yomi's.

0*0*0*0*

I sighed as I walked through the door, emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Yomi I'm back," I called. He walked over to me,

"How'd it go?" I sighed again, collapsing in a chair,

"Stupidly, I had to kill the rest of the thieves and Yoko was there and ugh!" I threw my hands up in the air and told him what happened. By the end of it he was smirking,

"I knew you wouldn't be able to kill him," he muttered. I chose to ignore that,

"I'm too tired to think!" I groaned, leaning on him so I wouldn't fall. "Night Yomi, I'll see you in the morning!"


	7. Love and Scars

**Hello loves! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho if I did then Kurama would lose his shirt at least ONCE! Oh! I also don't own Baltigoa :)**

* * *

_Flashback_

_I sighed, after a week of the bet, Yoko had been super flirty. I groaned as arms wrapped around my neck again,_

_"Aw, not happy to see me B?" I smiled and turned to see Kuronue._

_"Sorry Dark, Yoko has been driving me insane!" he laughed,_

_"Ah yes, he told me about the bet." I sighed again,_

_"He won't stop flirting." **'And kissing me.'** He laughed again, patting my head,_

_"You know Yoko, he hates to lose." With that he left. I smiled softly before going back to looking out the window. I shuddered when I felt hot breath on my neck,_

_"Miss me?" I laughed,_

_"In your dreams!" he nuzzled my throat,_

_"Yes, along with other things." I shoved him off,_

_"Creepy pervert." He smirked and sat with me, making it where our shoes were touching on the window seat. When I looked at him, his usually hard golden eyes were soft as he looked out the window in thought. I smiled, "You know, you're a lot more nice to be around like this." He looked over at me and smiled, instead of his usual smirk._

_"You're very calming," he muttered, reaching over and brushing my bangs back, resting his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch,_

_"You know why I made the bet?" I asked. He hummed a no, "I've been thinking about it, I might actually have feelings for you," I whispered. I opened my eyes to see the smirk I've grown accustomed to._

_"It seems I win then." I frowned as he stood up and walked over, "Too bad, I was just having fun too," he whispered in my ear. "We could always have more fun," he implied. I jerked away from him, feeling my eyes sting,_

_"You wish," I scoffed. He chuckled,_

_"Aw, and here I thought you loved me." I glared at him,_

_"Screw you Yoko." I stormed out of the castle, beyond pissed._

_Flashback End!_

I woke up with a start,

"Yoko!" I looked around wildly. Then, realizing I was at Yomi's, I stopped. Sighing, I thought about the dream, that was a couple weeks before I quit, also the _reason._ I shook my head, ridding the thoughts. Getting dressed, I tried to brush my unruly hair before giving up and throwing it into a braid. I walked out to Yomi's study and saw him sitting in one of the chairs facing the window. I walked over to him, "Morning Yomi."

"Good morning B." I sat next to him, yawning. We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke,

"I've been meaning to ask you, why did it take so long to get out of Rekai?" I smirked and looked over to him,

"I was all tied up in my 'special room.'" I replied innocently. He chuckled,

"Last time it only took you two days to break out of there, why did you stay?" I shrugged,

"Boredom I guess, it's very entertaining to watch Koenma and my guards squirm." He shook his head at me before we went back into silence, I looked out the window, wondering what the fox was doing.

**_With the Fox :)_**** Yoko's POV**

I sighed as I thought about last night, a bit pissed off that she though I didn't try to save Kuronue. B looked exactly the same as she did a hundred years ago, though I've only seen her cry once. I didn't stop the memory as it came up.

_Flashback_

_B and I were standing in front of each other, she had her daggers out and I had my rose whip._

_"Are you ready Foxy?" she teased. I smirked,_

_"Only if you are Balti." She pouted at the nickname,_

_"Okay." We stood still before she used her wind powers to make a small tornado around her. I cracked my whip in it, messing up her wind patterns. She growled and tried to rush me with her daggers. I cracked my whip again but missed as her wing came up to protect her, even I couldn't break through those. I frowned as she grazed my side. She tried to scratch me again but I brought my hand up and clawed from her chin to her cheekbone, creating a thin trail of blood. She stopped, tears coming to her eyes as she held her cheek and winced. I walked over and knelt down to her level on the ground,_

_"You okay?" She nodded as a tear fell, "Then why are you crying?" she felt the tear,_

_"Oh! Probably the pain, dang, your claws HURT!" I smirked and helped her up._

_"Do you want me to give you some medicine for that?" she shook her head,_

_"Nah, it's my battle scar!" she laughed. I chuckled,_

_"Let's at least clean it so it doesn't get infected." She nodded and followed me to the house._

_Flashback end!_

I chuckled at the memory; even then she didn't realize she cried. I shook my head before going into my study to plan another raid.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter! :)**


	8. Riddles and Answers

**Hey everyone! I'm not going to even bother asking for reviews -.-'' I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa dears!**

* * *

**Back to B's POV**

I flew to the castle and saw Yoko sitting on the roof, not really looking at anything, but had that look of thought on his face. I sat next to him, earning a glance from my amber eyed friend, err, enemy? I sighed at my own thoughts, going back to looking at the earth below.

"I thought you were trying to kill me." I jumped, startled at the sudden voice. I turned to Yoko and nodded,

"I was, err, _am_," I sighed and ran a hand through my bangs, "I don't know. I don't think I _can _kill you." He smirked at me before it disappeared,

"Why did you leave? You wouldn't have gotten caught if you were with us." I stared at him,

"You really don't know, do you?" He rolled his eyes,

"If I knew I wouldn't ask!" he snapped. I flinched at his tone; he almost never yells at me. He sighed, "I just want to know." I stood up,

"Think about the week before I left, what happened?" with that I flew off.

**Yoko POV**

I sat, confused and irritated at her riddle-like answer. I thought about what happened the when she left, well; I planned a raid with Kuronue, trained, watered my plants, talked with B. I froze _the talk with B of course! _I then frowned again, trying to remember what the talk was about. I tried and tried but for the life of me I couldn't remember the stupid conversation! I growled in frustration before standing up and going into my room. '_The castle's so quiet without Kuronue and B's arguments.' _I shook the thought out and began watering all of my deadly plants. After I was done with that I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling; trying to remember.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

I shot up, I remembered! She… _told me she loved me_. I slapped my forehead,

"No wonder she's so angry, but she usually doesn't hold grudges," I stated into the empty room. I shrugged before getting ready for the raid.

* * *

**Hrm, one of my shorter chapters, sorry :P**


	9. Kidnapped By the King

***Yawns* Hey everyone! We are getting towards the fluff! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa!**

* * *

I was walking around randomly when I was grabbed. I tried to fight but they put a cloth over my mouth and everything went black.

0*0*0*0*0*0*

I groaned as my head pounded like a drum. Carefully sitting up, I looked around the room; my room. I shot up, _why was I in my old room?_ _That means_,

"YOKO GET YOUR SILVER BUTT IN HERE!" I screamed. Soon enough the smirking fox walked in,

"You called?" I glared at him,

"What the heck Yoko?! Why did you kidnap me?" I shouted, beyond pissed. He laughed, obviously enjoyed my anger. I got off the bed and stormed up to him, about to yell more when he suddenly grabbed me and crashed our lips together. I froze, tensing, before closing my eyes and kissing back, wrapping my arms around his neck. When we pulled back he rested his forehead on mine,

"I remember why you left," he muttered, fixing my bangs once more. I sighed and tried to pull away but Yoko didn't allow that, he had his hands firmly on my waist. I looked down,

"It hurt you know, I told you I loved you and you do nothing," I whispered. He ran his claws over my scar,

"Are you still mad? Is that what this is about?" he asked, making me look into his beautiful golden eyes. I sighed ,

"No, yes, I don't know. When Kuronue died I guess the old feeling surfaced," I shrugged, "I'm not sure." He kissed me along my jawline,

"I did try to save him, he told me that I had to come back to you though," he said into my neck. I took a deep breath and brought his face up,

"Why don't we talk about what happened?" He nodded and walked me over to the bed.

"I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

**I know it's short but at least there was romantical moments! XD Love you all so please review!**


	10. Promises, Can He Keep It?

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa**

* * *

I listened intently as Yoko told me the story, Kuronue had told him to go on, that they'd both die if Yoko tried to help. He told him that Yoko had to come home, that he couldn't leave me alone. By the end of it I was crying into Yoko's shoulder. He held me as I cried for our dear friend. When I was done I laid my head on his chest, listening to his even breathing. He tilted my head up and gently kissed me. I quickly responded, wrapping my arms around his neck as he undid my braid and tangled his hands in my hair. I pulled back for air and looked him dead in the eyes,

"You won't leave me, right?" I asked. he gave me one of his rare smiles,

"I promise I won't leave you." I grinned and brushed my lips over his.

0*0*0*0*0*

I yawned as I walked into Yomi's house.

"Yomi I'm back!" I called into the house.

"In the study!" he called back. I walked to where he said and saw him sitting at his usual spot by the window. I walked over and sat next to him as usual. We sat in our usual silence before I broke it,

"Yomi, what's it like? Being blind I mean." He sighed,

"It's certainly not normal, it's very dark." I nodded as he continued, "I'm slowly getting used to it though." I put my hand on his shoulder,

"That's good, I'm glad." He smiled and pat my hand before yawned, "Night, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Okay, I'm ****_super_**** sorry for all the short chapters! And the ending was pretty random O.o**


	11. Hair, Love, and Dreams?

**Hopefully this one is better than the last! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa!**

* * *

I laid on Yoko's bed, talking with him, our hands intertwined as I laid on his chest, my wings charmed to my back once more. I smiled as he began playing with my hair again,

"What's with you and my hair?" I asked, watching as he twirled the black strands around his finger. My reply was a shrug as he sat up and kissed my forehead. I grinned, laying my head back down, "So you're going on a raid tomorrow?" I asked, yawning.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard. You up for it Queen of Thieves?" he asked. I could _hear _the smirk in his voice, I scoffed,

"If it's so easy I'm sure you can handle it." I was suddenly flipped on my back, Yoko looming over me,

"Do I hear _jealousy?" _he smirked down at me. I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah right, why would I be jealous of _you?"_ He leaned to where he was talking in my ear,

"Because _I _don't get caught." I glared at him, sticking out my tongue,

"Shut up," I pouted. He chuckled and kissed me, moving me back to lie on top of him him once more. I rolled my eyes but kissed back. When we pulled back for air I laid my head on his chest once more. "I'm not jealous," I stated, causing him to laugh at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes before closing them, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

0*0*0*0*0*

When I woke up I was now next to a sleeping Yoko, his arms around my waist, holding me close. I smiled, closing my eyes once more.

**Dream**

_I looked around the dark forest, figuring I was alone; I jumped when a large silver fox with red eyes rushed past me. _

_"Yoko?" I asked, recognizing the fox. I saw Spirit Officers chasing after him so I decided to follow. When I got there though, Yoko was bleeding badly. I gasped in shock as a bright light appeared and the fox disappeared. I looked up from my tears as the people began talking._

_"Tch, we lost him!" one shouted angrily. _

_"Koenma won't be happy about this, the fake raid took some time." I listened closely, still crying over the fox I loved._

**END! (Of dream)**

I gasped, shooting up from my lying down position. Yoko looked up sleepily,

"What's wrong?" I pounced on him,

"It was you! And you died and the raid!" I hugged him close. He smoothed my hair down and kissed my cheek,

"It's okay, it was just a dream okay?" I whimpered and nodded as he laid down, bringing me with him. I cuddled closer to him.

"Yoko?" I asked into the dark room.

"Hm?" I closed my eyes,

"Night, I love you." I felt him stiffen as I began to fall asleep,

"Night B."

* * *

**Aw, Yoko didn't say 'I love you' back! *pouts* Darn... Anywhos, R&R loves!**


	12. Gone

**Sup! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa!**

* * *

I yawned, getting up and stretching around the empty room. I walked downstairs to see Yoko in the window seat once more, his tail swishing every so often. I walked over and set my head on his shoulder,

"Morning." He nodded, making me worry. "You okay?" I asked quietly. He nodded again,

"I'm fine." I shrugged and stretched again, jumping when he spoke again, "I have to leave tonight for the raid." I nodded,

"I know, but," I hesitated, "something feels, _wrong."_ He looked over at me in confusion as I sat with him.

"What do you mean?" I sighed and looked out the window,

"I'm not sure, it just feels weird." He smirked,

"Are you worried?" I nodded, probably surprising him. I went over and hugged him,

"Yeah, but I trust you to not get killed." He chuckled,

"I wont get killed, they haven't caught me yet!" I sighed,

"I know, just promise you'll be extra careful okay?" He made me look at him,

"I'll be fine." I nodded and smiled, even though I still felt cautious,

"Like I said, I trust you." He kissed me quickly before standing up,

"I need to review the maps, you coming?" I nodded and followed him to the study. I sat quietly, lost in my own thoughts as he went over his plan on the maps. '_Was that dream… of what will happen?' _I wondered, '_Or am I just over thinking everything?' _I shook my head before focusing on Yoko's map, '_I'll just follow him tonight and that will put my worries to rest.'_ I smiled at my plan and memorized his map, already planning.

0*0*0*0*0

"Bye Yoko," I kissed him with all I had. When we pulled back he looked at me,

"I'll be back B, okay? I promised I wouldn't leave you." I nodded and hugged him close, smiling,

"I know, see you when you get here." He kissed me once more before going out the door. I waited exactly ten minutes before getting my black cloak and blocking my scent and sprinting outside. I followed the way the maps had said and soon I saw flashes of the silver haired demon. I made sure to keep quiet as we neared the target. I stayed hidden in the trees as he went in. I jumped slightly when I heard shouting and soon enough Yoko ran out in his fox form. I watched as the _same officers _from my dream ran after him. I sprinted to keep up, watching as they shot at him. I almost froze as they got a clean shot, but I forced myself to keep following the, now wounded, fox. I bit my tongue as they pounced, grabbing him in a net. Before they could do anything though, the same light from my dream wrapped around Yoko and suddenly he disappeared, along with the light. I stared at the spot where he was, waiting to wake up again. "Y-Yoko?" I whispered, tears falling rapidly. Once they left I walked over to the puddle of blood, the only thing telling me he was here. I watched as my tears mixed with the crimson, making me realize that this was _real._ I then did the only thing I could think of;

**I screamed.**


	13. A Promise Broken

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa! Last Chapter loves!**

* * *

**Last time:**

**_I then did the only thing I could think of;_**

**_I screamed._**

"YOU FREAKING PROMISED!" I shouted, balling my fists and punching the ground. I stood up and flew back as fast as I could to the castle, praying to whatever god would listen to a demon 'please let this be a dream!' When I got there I searched every room for him. "Yoko?" I called, "Please, if your joking this isn't funny," I whimpered when I got to his room. Every single plant that ran on his energy was brown and wilted; dead, just like him. I shook my head and backed out, "No," I whispered, not believing it. I ran out of the castle, putting up a barrier that only allowed Kuronue, Yomi, me and Yoko to get in. I then flew to Yomi's.

0*0*0*0*0*

"Yomi?" I called. He walked out from his room,

"Yes? Why do you smell like Yoko and blood?" I plowed into him,

"He's gone Yomi!" I sobbed, clutching his shirt. I felt him stiffen underneath me,

"What?" I cried harder as he sat me in a chair,

"Yoko's d-dead!" He put a hand on my head, obviously not good with crying women. I sniffed before standing up, "I-I'm going to go to b-bed, see you in the morning. Night Yomi," I stated quietly.

"Goodnight B."

**Yomi POV (Beginning of when B came back)**

I looked up when I heard the door open and close.

"Yomi?" I heard B call. I walked out of my room and to the door where my nose was assaulted by the smell of Yoko's blood,

"Yes? Why do you smell like Yoko and blood?" I asked. I felt something ram into me,

"He's gone Yomi!" she cried. I tensed, '_Is she talking about Yoko?'_ I wondered, but shook it off, '_No, Yoko's too good to get caught.'_ I sat her down awkwardly in one of the chairs,

"What?" This was obviously bad to ask since she just cried harder. I felt around until I found her head, then I set my hand on it, not really knowing what to do as she answered me,

"Yoko's d-dead," she whimpered. I was shocked to say the least, how and _who _was able to kill the great King of Thieves? I felt her stand up so I removed my hand, "I-I'm going to go to b-bed, see you in the morning. Night Yomi." I had to strain to hear her quiet voice.

"Goodnight B."

**Back to B's POV**

I stared up at the ceiling, the tears had finally stopped after hours of crying.

"Yoko you liar," I whispered sadly. I sighed, "Looks like the Queen of Thieves is going back into business," I stated, smiling a bit. I closed my eyes, "I love you Yoko, wherever you are."

**Somewhere in Japan**

_A young woman rubbed her, now large, stomach,_

_"It's almost time little Shuichi! I can't wait until you're here," she smiled softly as her husband came over and sat his hands on her tummy as well._

_"Come Shiori; don't want you to get a cold out here." The woman and man walked off hand in hand, blissfully unaware at the moment of everything bad, their only focus was each other and the unborn child that lie in the woman's stomach._

* * *

**Hello! I know some of you are thinking '****_What!? This SUCKED!' _****But don't worry! KandaxYokoxGrell and I are now working on a sequel! Details will be in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed ****_Better Than Revenge_**


	14. SEQUEL DETAILS!

**ATTENTION! SEQUEL DETAILS!**

Okay, I know a lot of you are pretty upset with the ending of BTR **_but! _**KandaxYokoxGrell and I are now working on a sequel. _Yes_, it will be human Yoko (Kurama/Shuichi) and Baltigoa. I can't give a for sure date it will be up and running but as soon as I have the first chapter I'll post :) Here is a sneak peek at the summary:

_A promise broken, a grieving woman, a new mission. When Yoko died 18 years ago, B went back to her old job as Queen of Thieves. She took over _

_Yoko's castle and still visits King Yomi from time to time. When she steals an important artifact from Koenma , the Spirit Detectives are thrown _

_together once more, but will Kurama be able to handle this mission? And what exactly did she steal that was so important? KuramaxOC_

I look forwards to seeing all my faithful readers once more!

***The sequel has been posted! It's called Broken Promises and I try to update everyday so stay on the lookout!**

Ja ne!


End file.
